


Dealing with Stress (Detroit Become Human) Series

by DeviantHunter_51



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Days, Coping, Established Relationship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantHunter_51/pseuds/DeviantHunter_51
Summary: Short one shots of the DBH characters dealing with stress.Trigger Warning: Mentions of Stress/stressful situations.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Gavin Reed/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. Exhausted (Gavin Reed)

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea to write this series while at work. Just to kinda help deal with the stress of everything going on.
> 
> I'm not quite sure if this needs a TRIGGER WARNING or not. I know some people can get cases of anxiety or other problems from reading about stressful situations so just know that that's what this series is about.
> 
> Please reach out to someone if you need help in these troubling times.
> 
> And if you would like to make a suggestion for a situation or character please do so below!

Gavin sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes shut tight as he leaned against the door of his apartment trying his best just to hold it together. Another long shitty day had come and gone and now he was home. His shoulders sagged as he took another deep breath almost tempted to slide down the door and sit on the cold concrete floor. Maybe he'd light up a cigarette and just stay there. He was so tired but he he couldn't will himself to move away from his spot against the door.

"Gav...," When had the door opened he wondered as warm hands cradled his face, "Gavin sweetheart are you alright?"

His eyes opened slowly, focusing on (Y/N) standing in the doorway of his apartment and he muttered something under his breath causing their brows to furrow in confusion. Their hands slid down his face to his shoulders and he could feel the kneading pressure. He felt gravity take hold as they pulled him forward and his body just slumped over theirs. He didn't move to hold them back just stood there as they cradled his body to theirs.

"Come on," (Y/N) said tugging him forward gently, "Let's get you out of the door. I'll make something to eat."

" 'm not hungry," it was the first words out of his mouth since he left the station.

"Okay," (Y/N) hummed rubbing his back softly, "How about a warm shower? Do you feel up for that?"

Gavin shook his head softly, "No. Just tired."

Gavin felt himself be dragged through his shitty apartment and he just let it happen. He knew he was safe in (Y/N)'s hands. 

(Y/N) pushed him through the bedroom door and pushed his body to their shared bed, Gavin didnt even bother to make a noise as (Y/N) stood back up, "I'm gonna go lock up and I'll be back in just a moment alright?"

Gavin's mind drifted into a hazy state of being half-awake and not as the moments ticked by while (Y/N) was gone. He couldn't really tell how long they had been gone only that the next thing he remembers is gentle hands easing his jacket off his shoulders and tugging his shirt off. He felt a swift push and he landed on his back, the springs of the bed squeaking under his weight as he felt his shoes, socks and pant being pulled from his body.

Relief.

As soon as the cooler air grazed his skin, Gavin felt relief rush over him and his muscles relaxed allowing him to sink into the mattress. He allowed himself to shift and adjust, his head eventually making contact with the pillows strewn at the top of the mattress. 

Gavin felt the mattress sink, heard the creak of the old springs as (Y/N) crawled across mattress to drop down beside him, pressing their body into his. The weight seemed to ground him further as he wrapped his arm around their waist and buried his nose into their hair. A gentle kiss was pressed to the under side of his jaw as he drifted off. 

{Extended Ending}

Gavin woke up late the next morning more than a little confused at just how he had ended up at home. He just barely remembered leaving the station last night and now here he was in nothing but his boxers at home in bed and he stopped to blink as he felt a shift in weight against his arm. (Y/N)'s head was pressed into his shoulder, breathing softly. 

Of course.

(Y/N) must have taken care of him last night, made sure he was comfortable and in bed in his exhausted daze. He shifted and pressed a soft kiss to their temple before pulling them close and drifting back to sleep.


	2. Overwhelmed (Connor/RK800)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor's Overwhelmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may write another one for Connor this one just didn't flow like I wanted it to...

Overwhelmed.

That was the only word Connor could place to the new feeling that seemed to consume him. He was overwhelmed and even though androids didn't feel 'tired' he certainly felt exhausted by everything going on around him.

When he first started, it was fine. He had a clear objective, a mission, and nothing else mattered but the events of the Android Revolution left him in a whirlwind of software instabilities and emotions that he was still trying to process.

"Hi Hank, Connor," (Y/N)'s voice cut through his thoughts as he blinked a few times to focus on (Y/N) who was leaning on Hank's desk, coffee in hand.

"Hey kid," Hank huffed out with a grin, "Thought you'd done up a disappeared, nobody's seen you in a while."

"Yeah they've been running me ragged with everything going on," (Y/N) sighed softly, "New cases are constantly pouring in and it's just been a mess for everyone involved."

Connor began to zone out again only focused on (Y/N) and the exaggerated hand movements they made as they spoke to Hank. Their voice was distant in his ears and he couldn't make out what they were saying.

"...nor... onnor... Connor," a hand placed itself in Connor's vision and he blinked once, twice before (Y/N) leaned in to look at him with concern clearly written on their face, "You alright Connor?"

"Of course Detective," An automatic response that didn't convey the inner turmoil that he was dealing with and (Y/N) seemed to catch on quickly.

(Y/N) bit their lip before making a noise, "Hey Hank I'm gonna borrow your partner for a moment if you dont mind." 

"Connor would you mind walking me out to my car, I forgot something important," (Y/N) said flashing him a pleading look.

He hesitated for the briefest of moments before nodding his head, "Of course Detective."

(Y/N) took his arm leading him toward the exit ignoring the snide scoff from Reed as they passed by and as soon as the crossed the threshold and into the cold Detroit air (Y/N) rounded on him.

"Connor What's Wrong?"

"I- Nothing is wrong Detective," Connor said raising his hands in a defensive manner, "All systems are functioning properly."

"Bullshit," (Y/N) exclaimed, "You were completely out of it in there Connor. You don't think I can't see it or Hank. Maybe your systems are operating just fine but you're distracted and that's not okay."

(Y/N) took his hand in theirs, squeezing softly, "What's wrong Connor? What's going on in that head of yours?"

Connor closed his eyes as his brows furrowed and he took in an unnecessary breath of air, "I feel... I feel... I... just there's so much and it all happened at once and I'm having difficulty processing it and when I try to focus on one thing more things keep piling in and I lose track of where I was and I'm...,"

"Overwhelmed," (Y/N) finished for him in a soft voice, "Connor your Overwhelmed and it becomes difficult to process new information like this."

(Y/N) let go of his hand to press them to his face as his eyes fluttered open to meet theirs. (Y/N) could see the frustration practically hidden within those warm brown eyes and they pulled Connor forward into a hug.

"Everything is gonna be alright Connor," (Y/N) hummed quietly as they rubbed his shoulder in soft circles, "We're here for you and we'll take it step by step until you feel better."

Connor offered a small smile as he reached out to take (Y/N)'s hand, "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Not Enough (Connor/RK800)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor feels he's not good enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had an idea on how I wanted to write this situation so I did a little research and stumbled on a site. I've posted it here and some of the excerpts that helped me get my thoughts in place to write this.
> 
> *For example, if you failed a test, that doesn’t mean you’re a failure. If you’re having a hard time finding a job, that doesn’t mean you’re a loser. So don’t let these perceived roadblocks weigh on your feelings of self-worth.
> 
> *You are enough. You don’t have to be Super human and have to prove yourself and earn love from yourself or anyone else. You are not loved for what you do. You are loved for who you are.
> 
> *https://psychcentral.com/blog/10-ways-to-stop-thinking-youre-not-good-enough/
> 
> Warning: Use of Fowl language

"Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT," Your feet slide harshly against the wet pavement as you slam into a concrete wall. Hands aching, feet throbbing, heart pounding as you and Connor chase down the perp. 

"Why did it have to be raining today," you groan internally as your clothes weigh heavily on your shoulders as you skid around another sharp corner only to see the criminal climbing over a fence. 

"Detroit Police. Don't Move!," Connor snaps as he darts past you and after the perp who continues to scramble up the fence before dropping down to the other side. He looks back as he stumbles off and Connor is quick to follow him over the fence as you look for another way to cut them off only to hear the sound of fabric being torn. 

You watch as Connor's jacket catches the top of fence and tears at the seams causing him to lose his footing and drop to the ground with a loud thump.

Then it registers. He fell. He's not moving. Shit!

"CONNOR! CONNOR! CONNOR!" The chain fence rattles as you grab it, trying to catch a glimpse of any visible injuries as you have yourself up the fence. His LED is red and blinking. Panic and adrenaline have you dropping from the fence as soon as you reach the top, legs going numb the moment your feet touch the ground.

"Connor," Your voice quiet washed away with the steady rainfall as you kneel beside his body.

Reaching out to touch his face, you hesitate. His eyes flutter open to reveal soft brown eyes before his brows furrow, "Detectives where... where is the perp?"

You pull your hands away from his face as you look over your shoulder, "Gone now, Are you al-"

"What do you mean gone?" Connor questioned and you could hear the frustration, "You should have chased after him!"

"You were hurt Connor," You snap turning back to him, "I wasn't just going to leave you here!"

"That's the third time this week he's gotten away," He said pushing himself to his feet, "Maybe I can trace his steps or... or predict his next move, which way did he go?"

"Connor Stop," You grab his arm trying to hold him back from going any further, "The rain's coming down too hard you won't be able to track his steps. It's okay we'll get him next time."

Connor rounded on you, "Next time. Detective we've failed three times to catch this criminal... What if they think I'm not good enough anymore? What if they get rid of me? What if I'm replaced? What then Detective!"

"Ah," It suddenly clicked in your head what was wrong as you reach up to take Connor's face in your hands making him look at you. His LED a bright red as his stress levels rose, "Connor...Nobody's going to replace you."

"But...," Connor started only to be hushed softly.

"NOBODY is going to replace you or get rid of you. You are a valued member of the force Connor and if anybody so much as tried anything me and the old man would kick some serious ass."

"The old man and I," Connor corrected as his LED flashed yellow.

"Did you just, Connor, did you just correct my grammer while I was trying to give an amazing pep talk," You ask teasingly while putting a hand over your heart as he offers a small crooked smile.

"Point is Connor," You offer in a serious tone while jabbing a finger into his chest lightly, "We don't care that your supposed to be an advanced android prototype with all the fancy bells and whistles and heaven knows what else Cyberlife decided to throw in. We CARE about YOU! And you are enough."

Connor focuses on you for a moment and you're not sure if what you said is actually going to sink in or not but eventually he nods his head as his LED returns to the calm shade of blue and you sigh in relief.

"Thank you Detective," Connor offered after a moment, "Your kind words are appreciated." 

"Bring it in big guy," You say stretching out your arms as he looks confused for a moment before leaning in for you to wrap your arms around him in a soft hug.

"Detective?" You hear Connor's confusion.

"Sometimes after having a bad day I just need a hug and someone to tell me its gonna be okay. I figured you might appreciate it as well," You explain softly, "It's gonna be okay Connor."

You felt his arms wrap around you tightly as he chuckles softly, "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I changed the way I wrote this one so I hope you enjoy it!


	4. Update

Just a note that I wont be publishing this week due to some ongoing health issues. I will try to post again this upcoming week if my health continues to improve.

Thanks again for those who have read my stuff and continue to support me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
